Shattered Dream Part I
by Rhazhah KetsuekiBara
Summary: After being rejected by Seto, Joey tries to kill himself. Kaiba appears to have a change of heart and decides to give them a chance. Will it work out, or is Joey doomed to an unrequited love? Surprise twist at the end. Don't like don't read. Reviews welcomed and appreciated. Yaoi. Seto/Joey
1. Chapter 1

**I do not any way, shape, or form own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters. **

**This story is rated Mature as it contains adult language, situations and a couple of sex scenes in later chapters. **

**Nor do I in any way make profit from this story.**

**_Shattered Dream Part 1: Heart of a Dragon_**

**Chapter 1**

"Come on Joey, how big can this secret be?" Tristan asked, nudging his friend's shoulder as they waited for class to start.

"Yeah, we're your friends Joey," Yugi added while Tea nodded beside him. "We won't tell anyone."

Joey let his honey eyes roam over the faces of his best friends, looking for any signs of deceit. Finally with a deep sigh, he whispered out, "I'm in love with Kaiba."

At this, Yugi merely blinked rapidly, Tea's mouth fell open, and Tristan nearly fell out of his chair. The sight of them was enough to place a small smile on Joey's lips. "Kaiba?" Tristan choked out. "But he hates you. He can't even look at you without scowling."

"I know!" Joey snapped. "That's why I never said anything. And since school starts back up today, I don't know what I'll do if he keeps treating me like dirt."

"Speak of the devil," Tea said, pointing at the door. Seto Kaiba, third best Duelist in the world and head of Kaiba Corp, entered the classroom with his usual arrogance and pride. As his blue eyes fell on Joey and friends, a frown formed on his thin lips and he took a seat a good distance away from them.

Before anyone could stop him, Joey rose from his desk and approached Kaiba, stopping inches away from his secret love's seat. The CEO's azure gaze looked the blond over for a moment before his lips parted. "What do you want, mutt?" he asked curtly.

Shrugging off the insult, Joey said, "Well Kaiba I was thinking that since we haven't given each other any grief all summer, maybe we could have a fresh start and be friends." Smiling softly, he held out his hand to shake Kaiba's.

Kaiba knocked Joey's hand away and stood so he was face to face with him. "Listen up mutt," he growled. "I'm only going to say this once. The only reason you haven't caused me trouble this summer is because I was smart enough to take Mokuba on a world tour. Now get this through your thick, blond head; I see you as nothing more than a third-rate Duelist whose father is a drunk loser and so is his son. I would sell Kaiba Corp before being friends with you." Kaiba shoved Joey aside and stormed out of the room.

Joey stood there in shock as his friends came up behind him. Tristan reached out to place a hand on his shoulder when the blond bolted from the classroom as well. He ran into the restroom and locked himself in a stall. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a crumpled piece of paper and a pen and began to write.

Once he had finished writing, he put the pen away, folded the paper, and drew a razor blade out of his other pocket. He looked at it, wondering for the thousandth time that morning if this was really the course of action he should take. As he turned the small yet lethally sharp blade this way and that, the overhead lights made its edge glint in a way that almost seemed like it was begging him to use it.

Joey sighed and leaned his head against the wall of the bathroom stall he sat in, letting the razor fall to the floor. Like any bathroom in a Japanese school, it was spotlessly clean to maintain the image of perfection their school system strode towards. It hardly seemed like a fitting place to die. But then, Kaiba always made him feel like a piece of shit, so maybe it was appropriate in a metaphorical way of thinking.

Kaiba had always been hard on him, but after everything they'd been through together, one would think he'd at least begin to soften towards them, and himself in particular a little. Hadn't he made it all the way to the semi finals of Battle City after all? Hadn't he risked himself just as much as Kaiba to save Mokuba from the Big Five and Noah? Couldn't he have at least hesitated for a moment before giving his answer earlier that morning? God, the constant scorn and insults were just getting to be so much, and this morning was the clencher. Kaiba would never change. And loving him would only continue to result in pain and suffering for Joey. And his friends would be caught in the middle and have to watch him suffer and pine with no way to help.

No, this was best for everyone in his life. His father hated him, his mother hated him, the man he loved hated him. Yeah his friends and sister loved him, but it just wasn't enough. Why wasn't he worthy of being loved by his parents, and by someone he'd gone through hell to aid despite his continually cruel actions? Reaching down, he picked up the blade off the floor, that wicked glint from the light returning to the blade. Biting his lip in determination, he put the blade to his wrist and slowly drew it across...

* * *

**Author's Note: Please feel free to review the story as you read. Fan opinions are always appreciated. Just please try not to flame the story too bad at the end. Also note that the chapters do get longer than this as the story goes.  
**

**This is only part one of a three part story for those of you who may feel the need for answers at the end of this tale. So just hang in there and all will be revealed in time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not any way, shape, or form own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters. **

**This story is rated Mature as it contains adult language, situations and a couple of sex scenes in later chapters. **

**Nor do I in any way make profit from this story.**

**Chapter 2**

Seto Kaiba was going over a report in an empty classroom to blow off steam when he heard the ambulance. Finding his curiosity piqued, he exited the room and followed his ears until he saw a crowd of students and teachers gathered outside a restroom. The crowd parted a paramedics came out with someone on a stretcher. As they passed Kaiba, his eyes widened to see Joey Wheeler unconscious on the stretcher, one wrist wrapped tightly in a bloodstained bandage. "Well," he muttered to no one in particular, "guess the truth finally hit home with Wheeler."

Out of nowhere a hand struck Kaiba's cheek, leaving a brilliant red mark. "How dare you Seto Kaiba!" Tea hissed. "I can't believe someone could be that heartless."

"She's right Kaiba," Yugi added as he clutched Joey's note in his hand. "This is all your fault."

Kaiba snorted and replied, "Just because the mutt couldn't handle the reality of his existence when it finally sank in doesn't make this my fault."

"I'm not talking about your insult earlier Kaiba," Yugi said. "I'm talking about this." He held up the note and shoved it into Kaiba's hand.

"What's this? The mutt's will?" Kaiba scoffed.

"No," Yugi replied as Tea and Tristan walked off to catch up with the paramedics. "It's something far more important to Joey." With sad shake of his head, he hurried off after his friends.

With an eyebrow raised, Kaiba unfolded the note and began to read:

_Dear Seto,_

_I know I'm the last person on earth you want to hear from. After all, what could a mutt like me have to say to a dragon like you? Well I'll just come out and say it. I love you, Seto Kaiba. I've been head over heels for you for years. It's the way you carry yourself that drew me. But now it's more than that. The way you care for and protect Mokuba is the same way I am with Serenity. _

_Anyway, the point is I know you hate my guts and want nothing to do with me. So I'm going to do you a favor and kill myself. That's how much I love you, Seto. I'm willing to take my life if it'd make you happy. With any luck on both our parts, I'll be dead by the time you read this. Just remember how much I loved you, Seto Kaiba._

_Goodbye,_

_Joey Wheeler._

Kaiba read and reread the letter several times, trying to grasp the entirety of its message. Finally giving in to his confusion, Kaiba folded the letter, tucked it inside his jacket, and whipped out his cell phone. Hitting a number on the speed dial, he rang up his secretary. "Cancel all my appointments for today, no questions," he snapped at her before turning off his phone without waiting for an answer. "Now to answer some questions of my own," he muttered, leaving the school and speeding off in his blue Ferrari.

_*Kaiba Mansion*_

Mokuba ran his eyes over Joey's note one more time before looking up at a pacing Seto. "So what does this mean big brother?" he asked. "Should we really take this seriously?"

Kaiba's pacing stopped and he sat down beside his little brother on the couch. "Of course we should Mokuba," he said, a frown etched deeply into his face. 'I saw Wheeler's wrist myself, and all the blood that was soaking through the bandage. But that's beside the point right now. I'm just so fucking pissed at that mutt." He shot to his feet and began pacing again.

"Why? Because he loves you?" Mokuba asked in confusion.

"No. Because of this little suicide stunt. I never thought Wheeler would be so stupid and selfish. He's always going on about his sister, honor, and all that stuff. To think I actually respected him all this time for it."

"You respected Joey? Then why do you treat him the way you do?" The younger Kaiba was getting more confused now.

"Because he blows little victories out of proportion. It's annoying... and a bit amusing," he reluctantly admitted.

A long silence began as both brothers became lost in their own thoughts. Finally Mokuba spoke up. "Seto, I'm not the one who needs to hear all this. You should go see Joey."

With a sigh and a slump of defeated shoulders, Kaiba nodded. "You're right Mokuba. I'll go first thing tomorrow..."


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not any way, shape, or form own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters. **

**This story is rated Mature as it contains adult language, situations and a couple of sex scenes in later chapters. **

**Nor do I in any way make profit from this story.**

**Chapter 3**

Kaiba stood outside the door to Joey's hospital room, waiting for nurse inside to finish her check up. Finally she stepped outside and turned to Kaiba. "You can go in, but keep him calm. He lost a lot of blood and any stress could stop his heart right now."

As she headed off to her next patient, Kaiba took several deep breaths and stepped inside the room, sitting down in a small chair by the window. His gaze fell upon a sleeping Joey strapped to several machines, including an IV feeding fresh blood into his body. "Why Joey?" Kaiba whispered, using the other boy's first name for the first time he could recall. "Did I cause you so much pain you saw death as the only cure?"

Kaiba's musings were cut short by the sound of Joey coughing and stirring awake. Joey's eyes fluttered open and his gaze fell on Seto Kaiba. A deep groan issued from the blond as he rasped out, "What do you want Kaiba? Got a fresh batch of insults to try on me?"

The brunette rose and crossed to the bed, picking up a glass of water for Joey to sip. "No genius," he said. "I read your note and decided to see how you were holding up."

Joey's head turned away from his crush and his now teary eyes closed. "Why would someone who hates me care if I'm OK?"

Kaiba sighed. "I don't hate you. I'm just not good at displaying kindness. If it weren't for you and your friends, I don't know how many times I might have lost Mokuba by now. So if you'll give me the chance, maybe we can give that fresh start a try."

"Kiss me then," Joey said suddenly, facing Kaiba once more.

"Isn't that moving things a little fast?" the CEO asked.

"No. All I want is a quick kiss to prove to me that this isn't some hallucination from drugs and blood loss," came the defiant reply.

"Very well," Kaiba said after a slight hesitation. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Joey's for a moment. "Satisfied?" he asked.

Joey sank deeper into his pillow and licked his lips. "Very," he replied sleepily before drifting back into slumber.

After fiddling with Joey's blankets for a few minutes, Kaiba turned to leave. "Sleep well, Puppy," he whispered as he walked out the door.

_*Domino High*_

Yugi and his friends were sitting in their usual corner of the classroom while Kaiba watched from the door. 'This is the moment of truth,' he thought. Pulling out the picture of his brother he kept around his neck, he pleaded silently for strength before moving towards the group.

Though deep in conversation, all three turned to face Kaiba as he approached. "What do you want Kaiba?" Tristan growled, his fists clenching.

"I came to apologize for my behavior the other day," Kaiba replied calmly. "And to thank Yugi for bringing certain things to my attention."

"You're welcome Kaiba," Yugi said, offering the CEO a seat. "So what are you planning to do about the information in Joey's letter?"

"Well I suggested he and I try being friends," Kaiba said, sounding slightly nervous.

"I think you should take him out on a date," Tea suggested, causing Kaiba's jaw to drop. "Nothing major, just dinner and a movie to get to know each other a little better," she quickly explained.

"Very well," Kaiba sighed. "I'll arrange something as soon as Wheeler is released."

"If you have time Kaiba, would you like to visit Joey with us after school?" Yugi asked.

"I'd like that very much," Kaiba said. "I should be able to get away from work in time."

"Good. Then you can tell Joey about your date then as well," Tristan said with a shudder as though the idea made him sick.

"Listen you-" Kaiba began but was cut off as the teacher entered the room.

"Is Mr. Wheeler still in the hospital?" the teacher asked after taking roll.

"Yes ma'am," Yugi replied.

"I see. Well then, let us begin the lesson..."


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not any way, shape, or form own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters. **

**This story is rated Mature as it contains adult language, situations and a couple of sex scenes in later chapters. **

**Nor do I in any way make profit from this story.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Chapter 4**

Joey looked up from his dinner tray to see Tea, Yugi, Tristan and to his surprise, Kaiba enter the room. The blond smiled at seeing a bouquet of flowers in Kaiba's arms. "Thank you, Kaiba," he said as the flowers were set beside him. He shifted himself a bit to give his friends room to sit on the bed, but Kaiba sat in the chair once more, feeling rather awkward about the whole thing.

"So how are you feeling Joey?" Yugi asked. "You look like you're doing well."

"Yeah, the doc says I'm getting out tomorrow but also to stay home and rest," Joey said with a frown. "It'll be the first time I've seen my dad since it happened. He's not going to be happy when I tell him why I've been at the hospital for two days." At these words the others nodded grimly, except Kaiba, who merely looked confused.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Your father is going to be thrilled you're OK."

"Not likely Kaiba," Joey said. "Dad isn't the most... understanding guy in the world. In fact he'll probably try to finish the job."

After a few moments to soak in that information, Kaiba stood. "Then I suppose you'll just have to stay with Mokuba and myself if he's that bad."

"Joey's eyes widened and he had to force himself to calm down before the shock caused any damage to his recovering system. Kaiba had just told him they were going to live together. True it was simply out of concern for Joey's safety, but it didn't matter to him. It showed that Kaiba cared about him. "Uh guys, could I talk to Kaiba alone?"

The others looked at each other for a moment before nodding their consent and stepping outside. Once they were alone, Kaiba sat on the bed and helped himself to some of Joey's dinner. Smiling to himself at his actions, Joey leaned back against his pillows and said, "Were you serious about me staying with you, or was that just to assure my friends?"

"Of course I was Wheeler. There's more than enough room at the mansion for us to live without getting in each other's way. On similar note, you and I are going on a date as soon as I can arrange it."

Joey closed his eyes and let it all sink in. He was going to live with Kaiba and they were going on a date. But then he had the thought it was all pity of Kaiba's part. As he felt his heart break, he couldn't help the few tears that slid down his face.

As though reading his mind and noticing the tears, Kaiba reached out and wiped the tears away. "Don't worry Joey, I'm doing this because I want to and so we can get to know each other more easily."

Joey slowly smiled and rubbed his cheek against Kaiba's tender hand. Hearing his first name pass from those lips brought him no end of joy. "Well you'd better go, visiting hours are almost over," he said reluctantly.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow after the limo picks you up," Seto said leaning down and giving Joey a quick kiss on the lips.

"I love you Seto," Joey said as they parted.

"I know," Kaiba replied as he left.

_*Kaiba Mansion*_

Kaiba stood in the hallway outside his room, glancing at the bedrooms beside and across from it, his brow lined in thought. His eyes darted back and forth trying to decide which to use for Joey. "Why is it so important that Joey have a room beside yours?" Mokuba asked suddenly from behind. "I figured you'd put him as far from you in the house as possible."

"Not a chance of that, Mokuba," Kaiba said not turning from the task at hand. "Joey's getting out of the hospital tomorrow, and he'll still be weak. If something happens in the middle of the night I need to be able to get to fast."

"Well if you're that concerned about Joey, why not move him into your room? That way if he needs help, you're already beside him." Mokuba looked up at his big brother with a little smirk.

Kaiba opened his mouth to protest then closed it. "That's not a bad idea," he mused. "Well Mokuba, let's get some sleep. We have a big day coming up."

The sleek blue limo pulled up in front of the mansion doors and several butlers began taking luggage from the trunk and carrying it inside. Kaiba opened the car door and reached in to help out Joey, who was busy staring at Kaiba's home. "So I'm really living here with you?" he asked.

"Yes I trust your father didn't cause too much trouble when you went to get your things," Kaiba said as he led Joey inside.

"No," Joey replied trying to take in everything at once, "your thugs scared him enough to let me pack in peace."

Kaiba merely nodded as he took the blond upstairs to the bedrooms where a butler was waiting to speak with the brunette. "Sir, we've packed away all of Master Wheeler's belongings and place his Duel Monster cards in the picture vault."

"Good work now go away," Kaiba snapped in his usual business voice. Once the butler had left, Kaiba steered Joey into the room and closed the door. "Welcome to your new home," he said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "This room features a queen sized silk bed, its own full en suite bathroom and a full entertainment center."

"It's great, Seto thanks, but where do you sleep?" Joey asked even as he beamed at the grandeur of the room.

Kaiba flashed his trademark smirk before replying. "I was thinking the right side of the bed, but if you'd prefer I could always take the left." Seeing Joey looked about ready to faint, Kaiba's smirk grew and he went on, "Mind you this is for your health. I won't have you nearly die on me again. But don't go getting any steamy fantasies in your head. After all, we haven't even had our date yet."

Joey took several deep breaths and began to calm down. He had been worried about why Kaiba wanted to share a room. He wasn't ready to make love yet, he wanted to have Kaiba love him back before they did. "Thank you Seto," he said tears of happiness streaming down his face. Then before Kaiba could react, he tackled the CEO in a rib crushing hug. "I love you so much Seto Kaiba," he cried into his love's chest. "And I hope someday you can love me too."

For the first time in his life, Kaiba found himself speechless. Slowly he wrapped one arm around his friend and used his free hand to stroke Joey's hair. He knew Joey was sensitive, but this was more than he had expected. "Shhh, Puppy," he whispered, gently kissing the top of his head. "Everything's going to be OK. We're together now, even if only as friends. So calm down and get changed, I've managed to schedule our date for tonight."

Joey's sobs of joy began to ebb and after a few sniffs, he looked up into Kaiba's azure gaze. "Really Seto? That's wonderful. I know a great restaurant to go to; it's a new steakhouse that just opened up."

"Excellent. Then let's get changed and ready to go. I'll change in the bathroom and you can get dressed out here." With that, Kaiba and Joey opened their respective wardrobes and chose their outfits for the evening before proceeding to get ready.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not any way, shape, or form own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters. **

**This story is rated Mature as it contains adult language, situations and a couple of sex scenes in later chapters. **

**Nor do I in any way make profit from this story.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Chapter 5**

Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler stepped inside the restaurant looking like brothers. As Joey's best clothes weren't exactly right for the occasion, Kaiba had lent him a spare of his outfit. Both were wearing blue tuxedo-like suits with the KC label above the left breast pocket. Upon noticing the hostess instantly had the two seated, she wasn't about to make Seto Kaiba wait for anything.

Once they had ordered, Kaiba turned to Joey and said, "Well here we are Joey. So tell me a bit about your past and where you come from," Kaiba said, trying very awkwardly to make small talk.

Joey's gaze darkened before he replied. "Alright Seto. Just... Just please don't judge me by my past."

"Of course not," Seto said with a frown as a waiter poured them both glasses of red wine. "I doubt mine is any better."

"OK here goes," Joey sighed. "Well when Dad started drinking, that's when Mom left and took Serenity with her. For some reason, she left me with him. But Dad wasn't too bad in the beginning. When I was about fourteen, that's when he first hit me. I wound up joining a gang just to stay away from home. Of course I only got beat worse as a result.

"After I left the gang, I joined up with Tristan and we became the school bullies. Yugi was our favorite victim until he protected us from a bigger bully. The rest you know from there."

"Yeah, the rest I know," Kaiba said sipping his drink. "Now it's my turn. Mokuba and I lost our parents when I was about ten, he was six or seven. We were sent to an orphanage where I started to get into gaming by playing chess. Then Gozabura showed up, I beat him in chess, and he adopted us.

"As it turned out, he was a monster. He used a dog collar and riding crop throughout my lessons on how to succeed in business and everything. When I made mistakes, he... wasn't happy. But then one day when I was thirteen, I stole Kaiba Crop out from under him. He jumped out of his office window right then and there."

"Did he ever hurt Mokuba?" Joey asked worriedly.

"No," Kaiba said with a slightly relieved look. "He completely ignored Mokuba. But adopting us both was the only way I'd accept him taking me in, so he did."

Joey nodded his understanding as their orders arrived. The rest of dinner was spent talking about school and Duel Monsters. After they left the restaurant they caught the latest horror film at a near by theater which had Joey squeezing Kaiba's hand and arm in a death grip.

"With everything you've been through, that cheap piece of crap scared you?" Kaiba asked in an incredulous tone as they left the theater.

"Here's a thought, shut up," Joey grumbled with his cheeks burning red.

With a chuckle, Kaiba took him to an all-night coffee shop to grab a quick pick-me-up before they headed home.

* * *

As they reached and opened their bedroom door, Joey couldn't help but say, "Tonight was perfect, Seto. I've always imagined going out with you like that, but I never thought it'd actually happen. It was like-" he stopped mid sentence because of the look Kaiba was giving him at that very moment. It was the icy, cold stare he only used when dueling his hardest.

"Seto?" Joey asked as the CEO brought his face inches from his own. "Is everyth-mph!" was all he could manage before Kaiba captured his mouth with his own.

Pushing Joey against the door frame, Kaiba slanted his lips over Joey's, slipping his tongue into the blond's mouth and groaning at the pup's taste as he explored as much of that mouth as he could. After a brief hesitation, Joey returned Kaiba's passion, wrapping his arms around the brunette's neck.

Finally the need for air became too great and they broke apart gasping. After several moments, Joey managed to speak again. "That was... wow Seto. If you kiss me like that after one date, I can't wait for your kisses if you fall in love with me."

Kaiba licked his lips for a moment before answering. "Well then, let's hope we fall in love fast." Smirking at his own comment and the look on Joey's face, he stepped into the bedroom.

Once the blond recovered, he tackled Kaiba to the floor and placed a soft kiss on the back of Kaiba's neck. "You have no idea how happy you've made me today Seto." It's OK if you don't share my feelings yet because I know you'll share them within a week."

"You sound awfully confident about that Joey," Kaiba chuckled as he slid out from under his roommate. Getting to his feet, he began sliding out of his clothes. At hearing Joey's sharp intake of breath, he stopped unbuttoning his shirt and looked at the blond. "Don't worry, I'll keep my boxers on."

Joey still looked a little nervous as he turned away to undress as well. As he slipped off his undershirt, he glanced over his shoulder at Kaiba and spotted the scars on Kaiba's back. At the sight, Joey threw his shirt to the ground and wrapped his arms around Kaiba from behind.

"Joey what are you-" Kaiba began only to be cut off by Joey's hand covering his mouth.

"Shhh," Joey whispered. "I'm going to make him go away." Lowering his lips to the tip of the uppermost scar, Joey kissed the damaged skin. Hearing Kaiba gasp and tense up, Joey continued to kiss down the scar until he felt the other boy begin to relax. Taking that as a sign of acceptance, Joey proceeded to kiss and caress every scar on Kaiba's back. Once he was finished, he slowly pulled away.

Turning to Joey, Kaiba asked, "What was that for?"

Joey avoided Kaiba's confused stare and wrapped his arms about himself. "When I saw your scars just now, something just clicked. I felt each and ever one of those scars and I wanted to die. But I also wanted to make your pain go away."

"You did Joey. It's gone," Kaiba said, wrapping his arms around the blond and kissing him once more. The two quickly got lost in another deep kiss before Kaiba's lips moved down to Joey's neck.

Joey was in heaven with what Kaiba was doing to him. But when he felt that hot, wonderful mouth on his collarbone, he pushed the other boy away.

"What's wrong?" Kaiba asked, frowning. "You seemed to be enjoying that as much as I was."

"I did Seto. God did I ever. But I told you, I don't want to make love until you share my feelings. I'm sorry."

"No no," Kaiba said slipping out of his pants and climbing into the bed. "I got lost in the moment. Come on, let's go to bed." At that, Joey eagerly nodded and cuddled up to the brunette before both slowly drifted off.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not any way, shape, or form own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters. **

**This story is rated Mature as it contains adult language, situations and a couple of sex scenes in later chapters. **

**Nor do I in any way make profit from this story.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Chapter 6**

"Hey Joey!" Yugi called out as his friend reached the front doors of the school. "Where's Kaiba? I thought you two were staying together?"

"Yeah. Kaiba just had a meeting to run to real quick before school starts," Joey explained to his friend.

"Oh, alright then."

"So," Tea said with a playful grin, "how did the date go?"

Joey's face turned bright red as this question and suddenly found his feet very interesting. He was spared answering by Kaiba stepping up from behind him and snaking an arm around his waist. "Our date went splendidly, as did what happened after." This made Joey blush even more and try to disappear behind Kaiba's back, but the CEO held him firm.

"I though you said you were going as friends, not lovers," Tristan said with a slight growl, still not trusting Kaiba about this whole thing.

Kaiba used his free hand to stroke and cup Joey's chin as he replied, "Can I help it if my Puppy has what it takes to get me going?" To prove his point, he captured Joey's lips in another deep kiss. This not only causing Joey to turn away red-faced, but several other students stopped and gawked at the long time rivals making out.

As they broke apart Kaiba's phone rang. Putting it to his ear, he listened to whatever was being said, a frown growing on his face more and more with each passing second. Hanging up in disgust, he shoved the phone back inside his pocket. Turning to Joey, he sighed and said, "I have to go back to work. Something's gone wrong with our latest game system. If I'm not back by the time school ends, I'll send the limo to come get you."

"OK, just be safe," Joey said. He gave Kaiba a quick kiss on the cheek as the brunette dashed back to his car.

Once he was out of earshot, Tristan spoke up. "I don't trust him. He's planning something cruel."

Joey shoved his friend slightly. "Shut up. Don't talk about him like that anymore. You're my best friend Tristan, but I'm not going to let you badmouth the man I love."

"I'm not entirely sure I agree with Tristan, but you should be careful Joey," Yugi said softly. "Kaiba doesn't exactly have the best track record when it comes to underhanded moves. And he is being a little too affectionate in public don't you think? We just don't want to see him hurt you."

"You guys don't know what you're talking about," Joey defended. "You have no idea what Seto's been through, the pain he's endured to give Mokuba and himself a good life. Besides, just because he's tricked us a few times before doesn't mean he is now. So if you can't try to be happy for what I might just have with him, then good-bye." Then Joey simply turned and stormed into the school, leaving his friends dumbstruck.

At lunch, Joey was still furious with his friends, so he sat away from them at a table shared by Marik, Malik, Bakura and Ryou. As Joey sat down with them, the four looked at each other confused. Finally it was Ryou who asked, "Joey why aren't you sitting with Yugi and the others? Not that we mind, it's just unusual."

Joey played with his food a bit before answering. "Because they don't approve of my lover. They think he's pulling me along just to hurt me."

"So who's the lucky guy?" Bakura asked absently as he fed Ryou a french fry.

"Kaiba," Joey muttered after a moment, his cheeks reddening.

The four young men around him all spit out their food before they could choke on it. "So you're the kid everyone saw Kaiba kiss outside this morning?" Ryou asked while patting his lover's back. "Well I must say I greatly approve. Kaiba is as much your other half as Bakura is mine and Malik is Marik's."

"Yeah yeah," Malik cut in impatiently, wicked grins on his and Marik's faces. "That's all nice and sweet, but we have questions. How big is Kaiba? Is he any good in bed? How many times have you guys done it?"

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves for asking Joey such personal questions," Ryou frowned.

"Yeah they're real monsters, but I'd kind of like to know myself," Bakura said with a slight smirk of his own.

"I cannot believe I'm hearing this from you. It would seem I haven't influenced your behavior at all."

"It's OK Ryou," Joey said with a chuckle. "But I'm afraid I don't have an answer for any of those questions. We haven't gone any farther than first base, and I've told him that's how it will stay until Kaiba returns my feelings."

"You might have a long wait then. Kaiba only lo-" Malik was cut off by his lover pulling him into a kiss to shut him up.

"Oh I'm not worried about him not falling in love with me. I just hope Yugi and the others come around..."

On the other side of the cafeteria Yugi, Tea, and Tristan were deep in conversation. "I don't know why Joey's so protective of Kaiba," Tristan was saying. "It's not like the jerk was ever nice to him before the suicide attempt."

"Because he loves him you idiot," Tea countered. "People do weird things when they're in love. You should have seen some of the stuff Mai did when she was courting me. It worked of course, otherwise I wouldn't be wearing her engagement ring."

"Joey knows what he's doing I suppose," Yugi said. He'd been mulling over what Joey had said outside earlier while the other two argued. "And he can take care of himself. We owe it to him as his friends to give him and Kaiba a chance. I just hope he decides to talk to us again."

"Why should he aibou?" Yami asked as he set his tray down on the table to join them. While he normally was busy running the Kame game shop for Yugi's grandfather, it was his day off and he'd come to school to spend a bit more time with his hikari. "From what you told me earlier, you all basically told him to leave Kaiba. Joey has wanted Kaiba for years, and now that he finally has the chance to be with him, you've more or less bitten his head off for it."

"But Yami how can we trust Kaiba with Joey's heart?" Yugi asked.

"We simply have to aibou. And Kaiba has never proven truly false in the past. Some of his methods have no doubt been highly questionable, but his heart was always ultimately in the right place. Besides, we're always preaching to others about trust and friendship, perhaps we should practice it a bit ourselves."

Yugi thought that over for a moment then nodded. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too." Smiling gently, Yami leaned over to kiss his hikari while the other two looked away.

"So what are we going to do about Joey dating Kaiba?" Tristan asked, interrupting the moment.

"Nothing, Tristan," Yugi said as he fed Yami rice from his plate. "Except ask Joey to forgive us."

_*Kaiba Corp*_

At that exact moment, Kaiba was typing away at his computer, trying to save his new project's core memory from a virus that an employee had somehow managed to slip past the game's firewalls. Just as he finished securing the data and making several back ups when the video phone on his desk beeped with an incoming call. Sighing in frustration at what was probably another emergency, Kaiba turned on the screen and placed the phone on speaker.

"Greetings Kaiba-boy," came the voice of Maximillion Pegasus as his smiling face appeared on the screen.

"What the hell do you want?" Kaiba snapped. "I don't have time for your foolishness."

"I merely called to congratulate you. Someone let it out to the media that you have taken a lover. Might I ask who the lucky girl is?"

"Joey Wheeler," Kaiba muttered, knowing it would be pointless to try to hide such information from the eccentric creator of Duel Monsters.

Pegasus' visible eye widened in surprise. "Yugi-boy's little blond friend? Oh this is simply delicious. Congratulations indeed. I insist on paying for the wedding when it rolls around, if you make it that far of course. Well Kaiba-boy I shall leave you to whatever it was you were doing. We both have lots to do. Ta Ta."

Kaiba turned off the phone and leaned back in his chair rubbing his eyes. "Great, now I've got that cartoon loving lunatic cheering me on. Oh well, Joey's worth it." After a long deep sigh, Kaiba gave a small smile and went back to work.

_*Domino High*_

Joey's amber eyes scanned the street both ways, looking for Kaiba's Ferrari or the limo. As he waited, Yugi and the others came up from behind. "Joey," Yugi began, "we're sorry for how we acted earlier. It was just so shocking to see him acting so nice."

"It's OK guys. I guess I overreacted too. But Kaiba really opened up to me last night, so I'm kinda defensive about him these days. I just wonder where my ride is, school's been out for nearly half an hour."

"Maybe he's just running late," Tea suggested.

"Yeah probably," Joey said as clouds began to gather overhead.

"I'll just head back on my own. See you guys around." With a sigh, the blond started off towards the Kaiba mansion, whistling a low tune as he went.

_*Kaiba Mansion*_

Seto Kaiba sped down the rain slicked road towards his home. He had missed all of school and spending time with Joey because of several now former employees. As he pulled to a halt in front of the mansion's main gate, he spotted what looked like a pile of clothes someone had merely left on the street. His curiosity growing, Seto stepped out of his car and approached the pile.

"When he got closer to it, he noticed that the soaked pile of clothes was breathing. "Hey," he said tapping the now obvious person with his foot. "You can't sleep here." He tapped the person again and watched as the figure's face shifted into view. A bone white face, shivering blue lips and blonde hair that Kaiba recognized instantly now lay before him.

"JOEY!"


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not any way, shape, or form own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters. **

**This story is rated Mature as it contains adult language, situations and one sex scene in this chapter. **

**Nor do I in any way make profit from this story.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Chapter 7**

Seto caressed Joey's sweat soaked locks once more before leaving him to rest in their bed. He slowly closed the door As he stepped into the hallway and turned to a very frightened security guard. "Why didn't you let him in?" Kaiba snarled. He'd already fired the limo driver for failing to go and pick up Joey up as he'd been instructed.

"He didn't have proper authorization, sir," the guard told the glaring CEO. "He kept saying he lived here, but was unable to give proof."

"You idiot," Kaiba snapped. "I had his photograph placed beside the camera screens along with a memo stating he was to be granted entrance on sight. Now get off my estate- you're fired."

As the guard left, escorted by two others, Kaiba turned to stare at the bedroom door, praying Joey would get well quickly. Beside him, Mokuba looked up at his brother's forlorn face and asked, "So what exactly is wrong with Joey?"

"Hypothermia and a bad fever," Seto replied, biting his lip slightly. "Come on Puppy, hang in there."

"So when are you going to tell Joey you're in love with him?"

Not even bothering to ask how his kid brother had figured out something he was only just now realizing himself, he answered with, "Not until our annual costume party this weekend. I want everyone to hear how I feel at once."

"Guess I'll go write up the invites for Yugi and the others then?"

"You do that. I've got a very important phone call to make."

* * *

Kaiba sat at the desk in his study, staring at his video phone and waiting for the other end to pick up. Finally the screen flipped on and Pegasus, wearing a Swordsman of Landstar sleeping cap, answered. "Ah Kaiba-boy, how wonderful to hear from you again so soon. But why the late hour?"

"I... need your help," Kaiba said with a wince. "I'd like your help in aiding me with telling Joey the full extent of my feelings for him."

"I see," Pegasus said with a thoughtful look. "Well Kaiba-boy, just how _do_ you feel about him?"

"I love him," he said in a near whisper, knowing how the man on the other end of the line would overreact.

One would have thought it was Christmas with the way Pegasus' eye lit up. "How wonderful for you Kaiba-boy! You've finally grown a heart! Now what do you need from me?"

"I would like you to set up and attend my costume ball this weekend. But no cartoons whatsoever. Even you can come up with something better than that."

"Of course Kaiba-boy of course," Pegasus chuckled. "I'll conjure up something worthy of you. By the way, will Yugi-boy be in attendance?"

"If he accepts his invitation; why?"

"There's a very important gift I wish to entrust to him." Pegasus said cryptically before he hung up without saying another word.

Not bothering to ponder what it was the other CEO wanted to give his rival/friend, Kaiba wearily rose from his desk and made his way back to his bedroom to check in on Joey.

* * *

He quietly opened the door and poked his head in to see Joey sleeping peacefully in their bed still. Kaiba crept into the room and began to undress completely. As he slipped under the covers, Joey stirred awake.

"Seto?" he asked in a raspy voice, keeping his eyes shut.

"Shhh Puppy," Kaiba replied as he snuggled up against his lover. He reached up and brushed a sweaty lock of hair from Joey's forehead. "You look so beautiful right now," he purred, nuzzling the other boy's neck.

Joey grumbled and buried his head in the brunette's chest. "I look like a train wreck."

"No you don't. Sweaty skin, trouble breathing, lack of energy... It's as though we just made love."

At hearing Joey's gasp and watching his head snap up to gaze at his own, Kaiba brought their lips together in a kiss. Joey opened his lips to complain only to have Kaiba's tongue once more exploring his mouth. Once they pulled apart, Joey's eyes fluttered closed and he whispered, "Not fair," seconds before sleep reclaimed him.

Kaiba's eyes clouded over in thought for a moment before he whispered, "All's fair in love and Duel Monsters." Soo after, sleep embraced him as well.

* * *

The following day, Kaiba stayed home to care for the man he had fallen in love with. Since he didn't want either of them falling behind on their school work, he called Joey's friends over after school to study. He only hoped they'd get some done. Not to mention he had to pin Joey down in the boy's excitement over the news. This resulted in a wrestling match that lasted until their comrades arrived.

Yugi, Yami, Tea, Tristan, Marik, Malik, Bakura, Ryou and even Mai all stopped dead in the bedroom door at the sight of the teenagers rolling about on the floor. Kaiba lay on his back, Joey facedown on top of him. The blond's head was locked between Kaiba's legs and Joey's knees had Kaiba's arms pinned down. "Are we interrupting anything?" Yami asked with a smirk.

The young lovers quickly broke apart, both wearing brilliantly red faces of the utmost embarrassment. "We- we were just..." Joey began looking to Kaiba for help.

"When I told Joey you were coming over, he became very enthusiastic," Kaiba explained. "I tried getting him to stay in bed for his health. The results of which you just saw."

"I see," Yami said. "Well if you two are done with the foreplay, perhaps we can get down to business." This earned him a pillow in the face from Joey, who blushed even harder at the word "foreplay."

"Can we move this along?" Kaiba grumbled.

"Alright," Bakura growled playfully. "Let's give baby his bottle..."

* * *

Several hours later, all school books lay forgotten on the floor, along with several articles of clothing. For shortly after they began studying, Malik and Bakura dragged their hikaris out of the room for "private tutoring" while the others began a game of strip poker. So far, tea and Mai were taking the boys to the cleaners. Kaiba was beside himself; he and Joey were down to their boxers, Yugi and Yami to their jeans and boxers. Tea and Mai had only lost their tops, their bras still on. Tristan had wandered off somewhere at some point during the game.

"Read 'em and weep boys," Tea purred while she sat on Mai's lap, leaning back against her lover's ample bosom.

"Ah man," Joey whined. "A straight flush. Beats my four of a kind."

"And my straight," grumbled Kaiba.

"Not to mention our two pair," the former pharaoh groaned, pulling Yugi onto his lap and kissing his cheek.

"OK huns," Mai grinned, "Take 'em off."

Yami and Yugi seemed all too eager as they slipped off their pants, but Kaiba put a hand on Joey's shoulder to stop him. "I think this game is over. Joey and I lost, but I think we'll just keep our boxers on."

"Joey was feeling rather playful himself, however and began tracing circles on Seto's chest. "But Seto, I want to see what I have to look forward to, and I'm sure you want the same. Not to mention, I want to make everyone jealous with how big you are."

Kaib's face was beet red by the time his boyfriend had finished talking. "Joey I don't kn-" he was cut off by the blond crushing their lips together as he slid them both free of their boxers.

Feeling the open air on his now exposed genitals, Kaiba broke off the kiss and slowly lowered his gaze. His blue eyes widened slowly at the sight before him. "Look at you, Puppy. You're perfect."

"Not as perfect s you are Dragon," Joey replied in an equally awed tone.

In the background, Mai and Tea had respectfully turned their heads and were now discussing wedding plans. Yugi meanwhile was trying to get Yami's hand off his eyes. "Yami," he protested, "I want to see how Kaiba looks. I won't get jealous I promise."

"No aibou," Yami said firmly. Though he felt his resolve wavering to kiss the palm of his other hand. He opened his mouth to bring Joey and Kaiba back to earth, but Malik and Bakura burst in at that moment carrying their hikaris on their backs.

"What'd we..." Bakura started, pausing at the sight before them.

This intrusion snapped Joey and Kaiba out of their lustful/loving daze and back into their boxers. Kaiba was about to call the study group over, but a knock at the front door and Mokuba yelling "I'll get it!" had him pausing for a moment.

The sound of approaching footsteps had them all holding their breath as Pegasus stepped into the open doorway. "Well now, it seems I just missed the party," he chuckled.

"Tell me about it," Malik agreed, his eyes roaming over the half naked people in the room.

"Nevermind that now," Kaiba snapped. "We were just having a friendly game. Now why don't you go have Mokuba escort you to the ballroom. As for the rest of you, please leave. I have some private plans tonight for Joey and myself."

The others looked ready to argue, but nodded and left in silence, gathering up their clothes.

* * *

Once they were gone, Joey turned to Kaiba and asked, "So what are your plans?"

"You," Kaiba said before giving Joey a crushing kiss and pinned Joey to the wall. He soon broke the kiss and lowered his lips to his lover's neck.

"S-Seto..." Joey whimpered grasping Kaiba's shoulders. "I t-told you, I don't w-want t-to-"

"I know Puppy," Kaiba replied, lifting his head to meet Joey's half lidded gaze. "And I won't make love to you tonight. But at least let me taste you." His voice was thick, heavy with need.

After a moment, Joey gave a silent nod and Kaiba dipped his head to take the blond's nipple into his mouth. A soft gasp escaped Joey's kiss swollen lips as Kaiba tugged the tender little nub with his teeth, flicking his tongue against the very tip. Giving it one more pull with his teeth, the brunette switched his attention to the other nipple, giving it the same degree of attention.

Once both were hard and damp enough for his satisfaction, Kaiba began to lay a trail of hot, wet kisses down Joey's torso. He paused for a moment to dip his tongue into Joey's navel, making the other teen bite a knuckle to keep from crying out too loud. Smirking in pride at his boyfriend's reaction, Seto nuzzled that dark trail of hair below Joey's navel that led to his prize. He knelt before his lover and observed the ultimate target of his affections.

Joey had a beautiful cock that rose from a nest of dark curls. It stood hard and proud before Kaiba, a bead of precum already glistening at the tip. Smiling, Kaiba wrapped a hand around the base and lapped softly at the tip, moaning softly at the first true taste of his lover. With one last look up at Joey, who was biting his lip in anticipation with clenched eyes, Kaiba took the tip into his mouth.

That warm, wet heat was almost too much for Joey as he felt Kaiba's mouth surround him for the first time. How often had he masturbated to this very fantasy? But reality was so much more intense, so much more... messy. He no longer tried to hide his moans of pleasure; his hands slid down to thread his fingers through Kaiba's hair. Tossing his head back, he subtly began rocking his hips into his lover's mouth.

This was bliss, Kaiba thought as he suckled Joey, loving the salty taste of his pre. He took more of him into his mouth, sinking down as far as he could go, his hand pumping the rest of the length in time with his suckling. His free hand cupped the blond's sac, massaging the orbs that no doubt ached for release.

It didn't take long with all of this for Joey to hit his peak. Kaiba's skills, along with his own pent-up sexual needs and frustrations sent him over the edge too soon for his liking. Tossing his head back once more, he cried out, the muscles in his body tensing as he came, firing hot jets of his seed into his boyfriend's throat. He expected Kaiba to pull away, but the brunette kept suckling until every last drop of pleasure had been wrought from him. Weakly pushing Kaiba's head away, Joey slid down the wall.

"Sorry I didn't last longer..." Was all he could think to say as he tried to catch his breath.

Kaiba crawled over on his hands and knees, kissing the blond softly. "Oh Joey," he purred cuddling his boyfriend. "You were wonderful, and delicious. There's nothing you need to apologize for. We're both kind of pent-up."

"Do you want me to..." Joey began as he looked at Kaiba's own stiff cock.

"Not tonight Puppy. I'm saving up for when I get to make love to you. For tonight, let's just go to bed."

Though Joey felt bad that Kaiba wasn't going to get off as well, he nodded and cuddled up to his lover as they both climbed into bed. He could feel Kaiba's hot and hard against his thigh, but he merely smiled, and closed his eyes as exhaustion quickly pulled him into slumber with Kaiba following him soon after.

_*Domino High*_

Joey strode up the path to school with a spring in his step. He glanced over his shoulder at Kaiba, who was having an argument with Pegasus on his cell phone Although Joey couldn't hear the actual disagreement he caught the words "Pink flamingoes" several times.

"Joey! Hey Joey!" Tea's voice snapped his head back around to the front. "You're looking rather cheerful today," she said with a smile.

"Well..." Joey blushed unable to find the right words to describe what had happened last night.

"How far did it go?" she asked, a knowing grin on her face.

"Not too far, but god was it good." He blushed more as images of last night surged in his mind.

"Hi Joey!" Yugi's voice rang out across the schoolyard.

Turning to face his friend, Joey saw Yami carrying Yugi on his shoulders. "Hey Yugi. What are you doing up there?"

Yami got a little... touchy on the way here. So I'm up here until I 'settle down,'" came the red faced reply.

Joey was about to speak when Kaiba came up behind him and began to shower the back of his neck with kisses. The blond reached back and gripped onto his lover's shoulders, wanting more.

Just as Kaiba began to slide his hands around Joey's hips, the bell for first period rang. "Damn," they both growled. But neither wanted to be late for class so Kaiba snaked a possessive arm around Joey's waist and led the way into school.

Once everyone was seated in class. the teacher was once again surprised. Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler were in the far back corner of the room, giving each other butterfly kisses. Turning to face the blackboard and raising her eyes to the ceiling. 'I need a long vacation,' she thought, writing the day's lesson plan on the board.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not any way, shape, or form own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters. **

**This story is rated Mature as it contains adult language, situations and one sex scene. **

**Nor do I in any way make profit from this story.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Chapter 8**

At lunch the entire gang pulled a few tables together and sat down to discuss the party at Kaiba's mansion that night. "So," Bakura began, "this going to be a toga party? I wouldn't min- OW!" he cried as Ryou whacked the back of his skull.

"Baka," Ryou said while his yami rubbed his head in pain. "Kaiba is far more sophisticated than a filthy toga party. Besides, those things are sexual harassment and assault suits waiting to happen."

"Thank you Ryou," Kaiba said as he fed a starry-eyed Joey a piece of sushi. "It's just a regular costume party... That I let Pegasus decorate. So god only knows what he's done to my mansion."

Everyone fought to hold back laughter as thoughts of what Pegasus would set up ran through theirs heads. "Don't worry Seto, I'm sure it won't be too bad," he tried to assure his lover.

_*Kaiba Mansion*_

At the end of the day, Kaiba dropped everyone off at their homes in his limo. When he and Joey were the only ones left and the limo headed for the mansion, Kaiba pulled his lover into a crushing kiss. Joey easily let himself be dominated in the kiss, clutching at Kaiba's school uniform.

The kiss continued until they arrived home and the lovers, both breathing heavily from lack of air,they ran upstairs to their room. Within seconds of locking the door, both boys were topless and lip locked yet again. As they pulled apart Joey quickly moaned as he felt Kaiba's lips close around his nipple.

"Seto..." he breathed, gripping the brunette's hair in a vice grip. "Shouldn't we be getting ready for the party?"

Slowly, Kaiba pulled back and nodded. "You're right," he said in between the butterfly kisses he was planting on Joey's neck. "It is going to take me a while to get into my costume. And I don't even know what you're wearing."

"It's a surprise," Joey chuckled as he left the room for wherever he had hidden his costume. With a confused shake of his head Kaiba opened his wardrobe to change.

A few hours later, Kaiba stood at the foot of the stairs in the entrance hall. Dressed as the Duel Monster Lord of Dragons, he waited for Joey to come down for the party. Just as he began to grow the tiniest bit impatient, Joey appeared at the top of the stairs, looking more beautiful than Kaiba would have thought possible. The blond had paint streaked over his cheeks like a dog's whiskers and face. Around his neck he had a collar and tag that glinted in the light as he descended the stairs to stand by his lover.

"You look great Seto," he said running his eyes over the skin-tight costume.

"You're not looking too bad yourself, Joey." Kaiba replied examining the tag on the collar. "If found, please return to Seto Kaiba," he read aloud. "Oh Joey," he purred, nuzzling the other boy. Just as he moved to brush his lips over Joey's collared neck, the ballroom door opened and Pegasus appeared.

"What do y-" Kaiba stopped in mid-sentence at the sight of Pegasus' costume. The multi-billionaire was dressed as his favorite cartoon, a pink suspender wearing rabbit named Funny Bunny. "Oh my god," Kaiba moaned. "Didn't I tell you no cartoons?"

"You don't approve? And worry not dear boy, I'm the only cartoon here.; your decorations are toon free." Pegasus asked in mock pain. "Oh well, I suppose you can't please everyone all the time. Anyway, perhaps you'd care to look at the decorations I set up for your little masquerade?"

"I'm almost afraid to," Kaiba protested as Joey eagerly pulled him into the ballroom. Looking around, Kaiba was actually impressed with Pegasus' work. He had transformed the room into a medieval landscape. Various Duel Monsters were painted into the scenery as well. There was even a Dark Magician protecting a Dark Magician Girl from a Blue-eyes White Dragon.

As they wandered about the room, the first guest arrived. Kaiba turned to see Allister, a young man who had nearly killed him and Mokuba some time ago, standing in the doorway. Allister, who was dressed as the Phantom of the Opera, had his gaze fixed on something or someone in the ballroom.

Just as Kaiba opened his mouth to tell Allister to leave, Mokuba's excited voice called out, "Allister!" The CEO watched stunned as his little brother ran up to the redhead and kissed him deeply seconds before he fainted.

* * *

Seto Kaiba's eyes fluttered open to find Joey and Mokuba standing over him. "What happened?" he asked dazedly.

"You saw me kiss Allister and passed out," Mokuba chuckled.

"Oh yeah," Kaiba groaned as he sat up. His blue eyes widened when he noticed his little brother was wearing a long white dress. "What the hell are you wearing?!" he exclaimed.

"It's my costume," his little brother responded defiantly. "I'm going as Christine and Allister is my Phantom of the Opera."

"Fine fine," Kaiba grumbled as Joey settled onto his lap. "How did you two-?"

"Well after the thing with Dartz was over, I tracked him down to help him find his brother. We still haven't but.." Mokuba blushed and looked away.

"Whatever, but if you're Christine, he obviously hasn't heard you sing yet," Kaiba said, a touch of humor returning.

"Hmph. I 'sing' well enough for him," Mokuba smirked as he left, leaving kaiba shuddering at the thought.

Joey hopped up and helped his Lord of Dragons to his feet. Giving him a quick peck on the lips, he spoke. "Come on Seto, let's show our guests how to party..."

* * *

Later after all the guests had arrived Pegasus approached a Dark Magician style Yugi. "Ah Yugi-boy, I'm glad I found you."

"What do you want Pegasus?" Yugi asked nervously, looking around for Yami.

"Relax dear boy," Pegasus replied. "I merely wish to give you this..." The billionaire reached into his costume and pulled out a car with a picture of a blond woman in a blue dress sitting in a red chair.

"Is this some new card for Duel Monsters?" the teen asked as Yami, dressed as the Celtic Guardian, came up behind them.

"No dear boy," Pegasus replied with a sad smile. "It's the soul card of my beloved Cecilia. I want you to have it."

"I can't accept this," Yugi said in a shocked tone, trying to give the card back.

But the eccentric CEO shook his head slowly, the rabbit ears of his costume flopping about. "I insist Yugi. Until I can find a proper way to bring her back that doesn't need stealing the souls of others, I can think of no safer place for my Cecilia than in your hands." With that, the billionaire left before either boy could protest further.

As the even and the party drew to a close, Kaiba called the room to attention. With an arm around Joey's waist Set addressed the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for coming this evening. As many of you have no doubt already heard due to the press, I am currently dating the young man beside me, Joey Wheeler. Our courtship is what makes tonight's ball particularly special in more ways than one. The first is that I would like to announce that as of November first, construction will begin on the Kaiba Corp Center for child Abuse and Trauma. This center will house and counsel abused and traumatized children while seeking for them loving foster homes.

"The second reason this night is so special involves you Joey." Kaiba took a deep steadying breath as Joey looked at him nervously. "I know was very cruel to you in the past and I hope you can forgive me of all that in time. I love you more than anything I've ever cared about before. And if you'll let me..." Kaiba sank down to one knee and pulled a gold band studded with three diamonds from within his costume. "I will spend the rest of our lives proving it. Will you marry me Joey Wheeler?"

Joey clapped his hands over his mouth and fell to his knees in front of Kaiba. All the blond could manage was a weak nod before kissing his lover, arms wrapping around Kaiba's neck as tears streamed from his eyes. The moment was cut short however by the applause of the surrounding crowd and the cheers of their friends.

"Now ladies and gentlemen," Kaiba called out as he rose to his feet with Joey clasped to his side, "It's time for the last dance of the evening before we leave. Maestro..."

The band struck up a slow, haunting melody as everyone paired off for the dance. Joey rested his head on Seto's shoulder and kept his arms around the brunette's waist while they slowly rotated on the spot. Kaiab's brow furrowed when he felt Joey's warm tears on his costume.

"What's wrong Joey?" he asked in a worried tone.

"Nothing Seto," the boy sobbed into his shoulder, clutching him tighter. "Right now I'm the happiest person in the world. I just can't seem to stop crying." At his confession, Joey buried his face in Kaiba's chest, his face bright red.

"I think perhaps you've had a bit too much excitement. What say we call it a night and put you to bed?"

A merely against his chest was the only reply Joey gave. Kaiba kissed his lover's hair gently and addressed the crowd once more as the song ended. "May I have your attention for a moment? I'd like to thank you once more for coming this evening but my fiancé is feeling a bit tired, so he and I shall be retiring for the evening. My staff will show you out, thank you."

* * *

As they ascended the stairs, Joey looked at Kaiba and said, "Am I dreaming Seto?"

"Of course not Puppy," Kiaba replied, raising an eyebrow in mild confusion. "What makes you say that?"

Stopping outside their bedroom door, Joey sighed. "It's just that so much has happened this last week. I'm afraid that any moment, I'll wake up n my bed... alone, with you still hating me." He turned and clutched Kaiba's arms tightly. "Don't let me wake up Seto, please. Don't ever let me wake up if this is all just a dream."

As his azure gaze saw the panic in his lover's golden eyes, Kaiba nodded slowly. "Never ever, Joey." He leaned in and captured Joey's lips in a gentle kiss. The two stumbled into their bedroom and onto their bed, the kiss growing in intensity as they literally ripped their clothes away. Soon the only one wearing anything was Joey, his collar untouched and his makeup smeared a bit by his tears.

Like a true dog, Joey let out a little howl as Kaiba's lips explored his body with the same hunger they had last night and one slender finger penetrated his virgin body. He dug his nails into Kaiba's back as they kissed once more and his lover slipped a second finger inside him. "Od god Seto," he moaned out, rocking into those fingers.

A very canine whimper escaped Joey's lips as Seto withdrew those probing fingers from his lust wracked body. His disappointment at the loss was short-lived as Kaiba slowly began to fill Joey with his generously sized cock. "Ah!" Joey cried out as his lover slowly thrust into him. "Yes... Seto... oh god... unh... right there... don't...oooh... stop. I love you."

Then something odd began happening to the panting, moaning blond. The edges of his vision grew black and he felt like his heart was slowing down instead of racing as it should. _'What's going on?' _he thought. _'Am I dying? That must be it. It feels so good to finally have Seto inside me that my body can't take the pleasure.'_

"Good-bye Seto," he whispered aloud as his eyes slid shut.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not any way, shape, or form own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters. **

**This story is rated Mature as it contains adult language, situations some sex scenes in earlier chapters.**

**Nor do I in any way make profit from this story.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Chapter 9**

"Joey," someone called to him. "Come back to us Joey."

Wait a minute, that was Yugi's voice. What was he doing in Kaiba's bedroom while they were making love?

Slowly, Joey forced his eyes to open only to see all of his friends standing over him, looking worried. Before asking them what was going on, he sat up to look around for Kaiba; but the CEO was nowhere in sight. In fact, Joey noticed he was no longer in the Kaiba mansion at all; but rather he was in a hospital room. He looked over at the various machines hooked up to him and asked in a raspy voice, "What happened?"

"You tried to kill yourself remember?" Yugi said softly, holding up Joey's wrist to show him the bandage.

"Yeah... but then Seto came and took me to live with him. We fell in love and had just gotten engaged. You were there Yugi. All of you were, remember?" He frowned as he watched them exchange somewhat anxious looks.

"What's wrong? Where's Seto?"

"Joey," Yugi began as Yami placed a hand on his hikari's shoulder to offer him support, "none of that happened. You've spent the past week in a coma. Kaiba hasn't been by here once. And I don't think he ever will. I saw him using your letter the other day to light a cigarette."

"S-so... Seto and I never.." Joey sobbed, putting his head in his hands, tears leaking from between his fingers. "He never loved me?! It _was_ all a dream! Oh god..." his voice trailed off, his friends unable to think of any way to console him.

* * *

Seto Kaiba entered the classroom and made for his seat in the back. He was surprised to find Joey Wheeler already back from the hospital. _'Guess I'll treat myself to a little fun this morning,'_ he thought as he stopped before Joey's desk.

"Shouldn't they have put you down at the kennel?" Kaiba asked with a sneer as he waited for Joey's usual retort when he was called a dog.

But this morning, Seto Kaiba was in for another little surprise. When the blond lifted his head to meet Kaiba's gaze, his eyes were dull and lifeless. The fire of life that usually burned in those honey orbs had been extinguished. What really threw Kaiba off though, was how Joey replied to his insult. "You're right Kaiba. Guess I'll have to try harder next time."

Suppressing a shudder, Kaiba took his seat just as the teacher came in. Seemingly oblivious to Joey's broken persona, she began writing out the day's lesson...

* * *

Later that day, Kaiba sat under a large tree on campus as he ate lunch and worked on his laptop. His sandwich was halfway to his mouth when he felt someone standing nearby. He glanced up to see Joey leaning over to try to see the computer screen. "Whatcha working on?" he asked in that same lifeless tone from earlier.

"Employee contracts," Kaiba replied, still a touch too shaken by the other boy's new lack of attitude to try to insult him.

"Can they wait?"

"Not really, why?"

"Because we need to talk. But why don't you just come to my place around eight? My dad'll be gone to the bars by then." Then Joey merely walked away, leaving Kaiba to his work and to consider his offer.

* * *

That evening Kaiba sat in his study, glaring at his clock. With each passing minute, his frown grew more and more pronounced. Finally he snatched his car keys from the polished oak desk and stormed out to his car muttering, "Damnit."

* * *

It was a little after eight when Joey heard a car pull into the driveway. He glanced out the window to see Kaiba climbing out of a blue Camaro. He quickly opened the front door to let a scowling Seto Kaiba into his home.

"Make this quick Wheeler," Kaiba snapped. "I've got better things to do than spend my time in this dump."

"I know Kaiba," Joey said in that unnerving monotone. "You probably have paperwork or Mokuba to attend to at home.

"First I want to say thanks for actually coming out here to listen to me. To be honest, I'm surprised you showed up at all. Did you read my letter at all?"

"Yes and frankly I've never read anything more pathetic."

This seemed to bring Joey out of his daze a little, the fire starting to burn in his eyes. His tears returned as well, streaming down his cheeks.

"... you have good taste though," Kaiba was saying." BUt even if I was gay, I'd never go out with some flea-bitten mutt like you."

Joey's tears ran faster now. "But Kaiba... I love you."

"So what? You think just because you confess your feelings for me that I'm supposed to return them? Dream on Wheeler. But if it'll get you off my ass, you can have one little kiss."

Joey stopped sobbing instantly, the shock of Kaiba's statement temporarily sweeping away his sorrow.

"Make it quick so I can get out of here and we never speak of this again," Kaiba grumbled.

Nervously Joey stepped up to Kaiba, his eyes closing as he leaned to kiss the CEO. But just as their lips were about to connect, Kaiba stepped back, causing Joey to stumble and fall to his knees.

Looking up at Kaiba from the floor with fresh tears in his eyes, Joey asked, "Why? Why did you trick me like that?"

"I didn't trick you. I merely changed my mind at the last second. God forbid if your weak ass notions of love were to rub off on me if we'd actually kissed. Good-bye mutt." Kaiba slammed the front door as he left without another word.

So that was it. It really was all just a dream. Joey moved to sit down in a heavily patched armchair and put his head in his hands, trying to make sense of things as they stood. Everything he had experienced while he was in a coma had felt so real. Kaiba's lips, catching a fever, even making love... It hadn't felt like a dream at the time. But that was thing about dreams wasn't it? They rarely actually felt like what they truly were; nothing but an illusion.

Joey ran a hand over the scar tissue on his wrist from where he'd failed to end all his pain over a week ago. Tears running down his cheeks and forming wet blotches on his jeans, Joey reached into the drawer of the small table by the chair. He knew exactly what his father kept in there. A small, .38 revolver. It was heavier than it looked, like guns tended to be. The poor lighting of the single overhead bulb reflected off the polished barrel as Joey came to a decision. This world was just hurting him too much now that he'd had such a wonderfully cruel taste of the way things could have been if Kaiba were a different person.

Rising to his feet, Joey cocked the pistol with his thumb and slowly began to lift the small but very effective weapon towards his temple...

As Kaiba opened the door of his Camaro to leave, a gun's bang rang out into the night from Joey's house...

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author's note: I know a lot of you are no doubt pissed at me right now, but don't worry, things will pick up for Joey in Part II. So please don't flame this story. **

**Part II is now up and running! Feel free to give it a read as well.  
**


End file.
